The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During integrated circuit (IC) testing, an IC chip may need to be tested at multiple temperatures to ensure that the IC chip performs correct functions in a temperature range. In an example, a chip is required to operate in an ambient temperature range from −25° C. to 125° C. Then, during IC testing, the chip is tested at a cold temperature, such as −25° C., at a room temperature, such as 25° C., and at a hot temperature, such as 125° C.